


The bathroom incident

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Demon!Madara, Gen, Periods, scientist!Tobirama, trans!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: It was the first time in over a millenia that Madara was summoned in the human world.He wasn't expecting to appear in a bathroom.
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	The bathroom incident

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a post on tumblr about about what would happen if the new design for sanitary pads gets mixed with demon's summoning pentacle.  
> And then my brain did a thing ^^

Madara growled lowly, feeling the pull of the summoning. Finally, after almost a thousand years of waiting, someone had found his pentacle. And had been stupid enough to use it. Finally he could go back to the human world to wreck havoc and destruction on these pitiful creatures. Getting rid of his summoner wouldn't be too difficult. Human were always awfully full of themselves and so easy to manipulate. He bet that one was like the other, summoning him only to get power or riches.

Smirking, Madara let the blood magic claim him and pull him through the dimensions.

He appeared in a puff of smoke, his heavy wings covering him almost entirely, showing only his torsaded horns and his glowinf red eyes. He slammed his hooved feet on the tiled floor. Presentation was everything after all, no matter what Izuna said.

\- Tell me, Master, he whispered lowly, what do you desire ?

Silence.

Madara, a little surprised - usually, there were screams and prayers when he appeared - flapped his wings to dissipate the smoke. He then remarked two things.

One, he was not in a crypt - where summonings usually happened. He was in a white room, with a tiled floor (several tiles had been cracked by his grand entrance), tiled walls, a shower, a mirror, a sink and a lot of things piled up haphazardly everywhere. He had no idea what that room was (maybe a modern torture chamber. After it's been almost a thousand years since his last visit, the humans had to have evolved on some things).

Second, there was a person in the room with him. A man, lower half bare, seated on what seemed to be a toilet seat (it looked a little like those they had at the demon palace, except with a flagrant lack of snakes) looking at him with a shocked expression (wait... no... yes, it was a man. He had woman's parts but he was definitely a man. Madara was a sadistic demon but he was not this stupid, thank you very much). The man was tall, lean and muscled, with an angular face, short fluffy white hair, wine red eyes and the reddest, plushiest lips Madara had ever seen (and he lived with succubus).

Then, Madara's gaze fell on the blood stained panties between the man's feet, and... yes, here was his pentacle, covered with period blood. The demon felt embarassement wash over him.

\- Fuck, he groaned.

Meanwhile, the man had recovered from his shock, and he was looking pissed off.

\- You'd better pay for my ruined floor, you horned fucker, he growled.

It took all of Madara's willpower not to squeack. Then the stranger stood up in one swift movement and caught Madara by a horn (and hell ! he was tall ! taller than Madara ! this was unnacceptable !!). He shook it, giving the demon the start of a headache.

\- Wait, the man said, those aren't fake ?!

Madara managed to free himself and stood on his tiptoes, puffing up his feathers to look wider and taller. The human was very explicitely not impressed, if his facial expression was anything to go by.

\- Of course, these aren't fake ! I am a demon, you dimwitted bloodbag !! Madara Uchiha, Prince of Hell !!!  
\- You're a demon ?  
\- Yes !

The man rubbed his chin, indifferent to the fact he was basically half naked in front of an otherworldly creature and that blood was dripping down his legs. He took a look at his panties.

\- I knew these new pads' designs were shady, he murmured, lost in thought.

Then he turn vivaciously to Madara, his red eyes filled with a manic glint, and the demon shivered. This was not the face of a man faced with his imminent death.

\- You're going to come with me, he growled - and damn, if that wasn't hot, Madara didn't know what that was - I am going to need samples... and lenghty explanations about how you came here.


End file.
